Geoffrey Charles Poldark
''Geoffrey Charles Poldark ''was the only child of the late Francis Poldark and the elder son of Elizabeth Warleggan. He was the heir of Trenwith, which was in the care of his mother's second husband, George Warleggan, until he came of age. Biography Geoffrey Charles was born in 1784 to Francis Poldark and Elizabeth Warleggan. He was the pride and joy of his parents, and his family, as an heir to Trenwith. He fell unwell in 1790 and was tended to by Demelza Poldark. He made a full recovery. In 1892, he was grieved by the lost his father. But has lived when his cousin Julia Poldark died from the putrid throat. Following his mother's marriage to George Warleggan, Geoffrey Charles was adopted by him. He was excited by the idea of Ross and Demelza being invited for dinner, and was disappointed when his mother reminded him that they do not visit anymore. George told him that the time had come for his surname to be changed to Warleggan, which Agatha Poldark was unhappy about. He agreed, but then said he would only change it to Geoffrey Charles Francis Poldark, which made Agatha laugh. He took a stroll with his mother, where he told her about the bank opening he went to with George, which he found boring. He and Elizabeth referred to George as "uncle", who had just returned home with Morwenna Chynoweth, her cousin. Morwenna was employed by George to be Geoffrey Charles' governess. George hoped Morwenna would make him less dependent on Elizabeth for when he leaves for school the next year, but Elizabeth was unhappy because she did not see her son as a burden. Wanting to see Ross, he snuck away to Nampara to spend time at his father's mine, Wheal Grace. Ross told him he was welcome any time. He replied that he was glad, since mining is in his blood. He joined Ross in the mine to search for rocks, where he shared his knowledge of mining to him. He remarked to Ross that he was the last of the Trenwith Poldarks but Ross joked he forgot aunt Agatha. Ross says he thinks of them often and then returned him home to Trenwith. At home, Geoffrey Charles meets Morwenna, who said she hoped they would become good friends. He looks unimpressed and instead speaks to Agatha, telling her Ross sent his regards and that he missed her. Agatha says she missed him too. George asked him who gave him permission to visit Ross. Geoffrey Charles responded that he would not need permission to see his own family, which Agatha agreed was quite right. However, both George and Elizabeth looked unhappy. While walking with Morwenna, he shared his unhappiness with how George had changed Trenwith. He remembered how villagers were once allowed to walk through Trenwith and they would speak with them, but now George has put up fences because he liked people to know what he owned. Morwenna says George was kind to her but Geoffrey Charles says he will be until he gets what he wants. He is very keen for 10 years of age to get Morwenna toghter with Drake Carne , Demelza Poldark brother. He confides in Drake as a very good friend, taking walks along the beach, even getting him a Christmas present. If George found out he would surely punish him, Morwenna and Drake for just talking. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:TBC